Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by Byron12
Summary: Stiles has never had a chance to fall in love he is always watching scott and allison be gooshy with each other but what happens when Nicole Belle changes that when she goes to finsih her senior year of high school but get this she is Derek Hale's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is a story that me and samilynn23 are working on enjoy this will follow in the middle of season 1 and soon into season 2

Here is a short character intro of Nicole (18 years old)

Nicole Belle Hale

Attitude:independent,loving,caring,kind but when angry lookout

5ft 3

Black Hair

Blue eyes

Cousin of Derek Hale (his mom's brothers daughter)

Love interest:Stiles

Chapter 1 Moving Day

(Nicole's pov)

I was walking around my bedroom like a chicken with his head cut off,I was in a rush because I had to be at the airport in an hour because I am moving to Beacon Hills,California I decided to get a fresh start after hearing the death of my cousin parents weren't crazy about it at first,I am going to be staying with my cousin Derek he is 4 years older than me he is the type that likes to keep feelings hidden inside and doesn't like getting close to anyone, I looked at the time and it was time for me to go I grabbed my purse and made sure my passport was in my bag.I grabbed the 2 luggage suitcases and headed out.I said bye to my parents this morning.

I arrived at the airport 15 minutes later.I ran like an idiot to the counter desk before someone got there before I did.

"Hi may I help you"The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes I need one ticket to Beacon Hills California please"I asked waiting inpatiently.

"Ah yes we have one leaving at 4:30 and that will be 350.00 dollars please"She said politely.

"Okay thank you"I said and walked away.

"Miss, you forgot your passport"she called

"Oh my gosh thank you so much"I said and thanked her.

I sat paitienly waiting for them to call the flight I was gonna be riding they said it was an eight hour one as I was waiting my cell phone rung.

"Hello" I asked confused on who was calling.

"Hey its Derek do you need me to pick you up at the airport still or did you get a rental"?He asked waitng for an answer.

"Yes it is an eight hour flight from Nebraska to California so be there at 8:30pm."I said.

"Okay" was all he said.

_Flight 26 to Beacon hills is now boarding I repeat flight 26 to beacon hills is now loud speaker said_

"Derek got to go my plane is now boarded."I said and we hung up.

I grabbed my luggage and stood in line and wait my turn so I can give the guy my ticket.I finally reached him and gave him my ticket,he handed me a ticket with my seat number on it and I went to go find 25b.I found it and thank god I didn't sit by some fat sweaty guy.I sat down and waited for the plane to take off it finally did and I must of fallen asleep because someone was skaking me eight hours later.

"Miss we just landed in California"She said with a soft tone.

"Oh Thanks for waking me"I said in a half sleepish tone.

I rubbed my eyes and got off the plane I went into the airport to grab my luggage,the rest of my things were gonna be sent over later in the week,Derek said he re did the house so it looks like there was no fire.I dragged my luggage with me and went outside and there was Derek waiting for me in his Black Camaro.I put my stuff in the trunk and we were off.

"Did you have a nice flight"He asked without looking at me.

"Yeah but it was boring so I fell asleep."I replied back.

He continuted to drive we didn't talk much but I wanted to talk about Laura.

"So derek how did Laura die was she killed by a rapist or a serial killer?I asked.

"Nicole i don't want to talk about it you just got here and besides your focus should be on school not Laura's death maybe we can talk about it later"

"No derek i want to talk about it now our family is gone the only people that are left are you,me,my mom,dad and uncle peter so i want answers "I said half yelling

He sighed."I will tell you another time"He said and we left it at that.

Tension filled the car as we drove up to the Hale Manor.I got out of the car and Derek grabbed my luggage and took them to the porch.

"Thanks" I said and went inside.

I started to unpack until i heard commotion outside I went to my window and I saw Derek talking to two guys with Dark hair the one was actually cute I only heard alittle of there conversation.

"This is private property"Derek said darkly.

"s-sorry we were looking for something an inhaler have you seen it"?He asked frightenened

He tossed a white item to the tall brown hair guy

"Never come here again"Derek said with a warning.

Then I heard the boys say,

"Scott do you know who that was,It was Derek Hale he is a few years older than us."Stiles replied.

"Yes now I remember him,his family died back in a house fire six years ago"He said and left after that.

I saw Derek coming up the stairs

"Can we please continue our conversation"?I begged.

He shut the door in my face.I just went back in my room and finished unpacking tomorow i start my first day at Beacon Hills High School. I layed my suitcases in the closet and after that i curled up into bed and fell right asleep.

(Derek pov)

I heard Nicole get into bed,by the steadiness of her heartbeat she was sleeping I didn't mean to be harsh but I just didn't feel like getting into the talking about Laura but I'm glad she is here but I just don't like to get close to people even though her Laura and I use to hang out every I took off my pants shirt leaving me in my boxers and I got in bed and fell asleep.

TBC let me know what you think...please dont be harsh but tell me the truth

Thank you

Samilynn23 and Byron Lancaster


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by me, Samilynn23 and I are taking turns writing chapters

Chapter 2 Are you serious?

Nicole's POV

The next morning Derek banged on my door to wake me up, I got up and shower while still having Laura's death on my mind, I put on some jeans and a shirt on then went downstairs to get some breakfast but I decided to get a pop tart and a water bottle out of the cabinet while I waited for Derek to give me a ride to school memories of Laura flashed in my head until Derek was shaking me out of my trance.

'' Ready to go Nicole you don't want to be late for your first day of school'' he said politely.

'' I guess I'm just nervous about not fitting in at this school and what if people stare at me and talk behind my back if they knew my last name was hale'' I sighed derek just stood laughing.

'' Nicole nobody is going to stare at you or talk behind your back if they don't like you just ingore them and enjoy your first day of school'' He said walking out the door.

We got into his camaro and drove off towards the high school, it wasn't far from where we lived I looked at the number of people heading up to the school and felt kind of nervous as I got out of the car Derek threw me ten dollars for lunch.

I headed toward the school as I passed a annoying jock and his doll up gilfriend getting out of his Porsche I finally found the main office to pick up my schedule.

'' Hi there may I help you with something'' she asked polite.

'' I came here to pick up my schedule I'm new to this high school'' I said waiting as patiently as she typed on the computer.

'' Name please and speak up darling I'm death in one ear'' she smiled fixing her glasses.

'' Nicole Belle Hale I said loudly enough so she can hear.

'' Okay darling here is your schedule your first class is chemistry with Adrian Harris his room is 302 on the first floor'' she said.

'' Thank you so much for your help Ms. Dasher I see you around then'' I said walking out of the office.

I was really lost bumping into students and teachers until I saw this girl with the princial so I decided to follow them and we came to class as we both walked in.

'' Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Allison Argent and Nicole Hale to our wonderful school please treat them with respect'' as he said walking out the door.

'' Scott look at the hot girls we gotta get them to sit by us come on dude wave your hands so they will get our attention as a goofy smile plastered on his face'' as he sighed.

'' Stlies aren't you still crushing over Lydia I mean you been obessed with her since the third grade dude'' he said punching him in the shoulder.

'' After class Lydia invited me and Allison to watch Lacrosse practice with her but I had to put my books in my locker but as I turned around some guy knocked me over smiling'' hello" he said.

'' Nicole Hale what are you doing here in beacon hills I though you were still in Nebraska'' he smiled''.

'' Byron Lancaster it's been a long time since I last saw you what are you doing here in Califorina I though you moved to the east coast'' she stammered.

'' Well my parents wanted to move here because they were trying to get away from the city, but I'm trying out for Baseball for the local team in town.

'' Well I moved out here to live with my cousin and continue to finish school here we should hang out sometime when you are not busy'' I said blushing.

'' Yea we should I gotta go but I'm happy I ran into you today enjoy lacrosse practice with Lydia martin she is a hand full'' he said walking away.

After finish talking to Byron I made it to the field to see Lydia and Allison talking about Scott McCall and I saw his cute friend Stiles sitting on the bench, Allison told me Lydia invited me to her party.

'' Lydia's house was packed with people from school and I saw Scott and Allison dancing while Byron and Jennifer were making out in the corner, while I was trying to find stiles but ran into Jackson instead.

'' Wassup beautiful you are looking a bit lonely how about we go into the other room and get to know one another'' he said with a cocky smile.

'' No jackson aren't you suppose to be with Lydia making sure she doesn't passed out on some guy's crotch'' I said smiling as he stormed off.

'' Nicole Belle Hale ! what the hell are you doing here lets go while I take your friend allison home'' Derek said with venom in his voice.

'' Derek dropped off Allison at her house, and ordered me to sit in the front seat but I didn't move because he had no right to order me like I was some dog, he grabbed me by the arm as his eyes flashed an ocean blue and sat me in the front seat, while we drove home.

'' Nicole I'm very disappointing in you going to a party without my permission let me know when you are going out next time'' he said stubboness in his voice.

'' Derek i'm not a little kid so please give me some respect you may be older but I want to have a social life good night'' I said running up the stairs to laura's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicole's POV

Derek woke me at six in the morning I groan as he continued to sit on me he seemed really heavy though for a guy weighing two hundred and twenty five pounds then my alarm clock went off causing Derek to fall to the floor but he was only trying to scare me though.

'' Derek why am I up it's so early in the morning can I have twenty more minutes of sleep'' I said in a hushed voice while looking at him with a pout face.

'' Because I'm going to teach you how to drive Nicole so when you are really to get your permit and license I can buy you a new car'' he said making my bed.

'' Can we start tomorrow cause I'm not ready Derek I don't want to wreck your car when I start practicing'' I said nervously.

'' Alright you are off the hook for now but let's go you don't want to be late for school don't you Nicole'' he said carrying my book bag'' with a smile on his face.

Derek dropped me off at the entrance of the school as I met up with Allison, Lydia, and Jennifer the three of us walked into the school down the hallway to our lockers as I watched the two of them go to their boyfriends as they wandered off to their classes i sighed as stiles bumped into me.

'' Hey nicole have you seen scott anywhere I been trying to look for him before class starts'' he said grinning and grabbing his books out of his locker.

'' He and allison headed off towards her english class are you ready for chemistry I just hate being in there it feels so werid just sitting in mr. harris's class'' I said creeply.

'' I know mr. harris really hates me and scott I think he has a grudge against us or something I just don't like him period'' he said walking into class.

As we sat in class for the next hour and a half Mr Harris kept on looking at me for the hundredth time I look over at Byrons' empty desk wishing he was here to help me cause stiles and scott were in the back of the classroom, I raised my hand to be excused I walked to the girls bathroom when Jennifer was freaking out that byron hadn't been seen in school today so we went in to help her clam down while she fixes her makeup.

'' So Nicole how long have you and Byron been friends Nicole?'' she said putting on some eye liner he seems really protective of you'' she said looking into the mirror.

'' Jennifer we have been friends since we lived in Nebraska and then he moved here after his father got fired from coaching baseball, he really loves you Jennifer so you don't have to worry about me".

Before Jennifer could talk we heard a noise in the ceiling as a body crashed through the boards it was our gym coach Mr . Johnson, his body was stiff cold as his neck was ripped we ran to the office when I bumped into Sam who was blocking the door.

'' Why are you guys in a rush it's like you seen a ghost or something'' I said trying to get them to talk but a guy in a leather jacket caught my eye as he was talking to Nicole then he came up to me

"Derek this is my friend Sam I was wondering could we all hang out after school is over" i said as Sam was drooling. " Hey nicole i already checked you guys out so head to the car me and SAM will catch up, so Sam I can see you are drooling over my body i said checking her out. "what do you mean i wasn't drooling I was just distracted because you are so hot" i said shyly.

"Well thank you for the compliment your hot as well" He said smirking with a smile.

She Blushed.

"maybe yo want to hang out some time."Derek suggested.

(Sam pov)

we headed into the car with nicole and were now on our way to the Hale was really nice it was Brick wall on the outside then the porch is painted a baby reached the porch and Nicole and I went up to her room.I felt Derek rub against my hand.i just smiled.

"So you have the hots for my cousin?"She asked teasingly.

"Yes and he thinks im not bad looking either"I said amusingly.

"Yeah so what do you want to do for the time being?"Nicole asked getting up off the bed.

"How bout we do each others nails and make up I have to be home at 8pm."I said.

"Okay" she said getting her stuff out and putting it on the bed as derek came in.

"Are you guys hungry I was gonna go pick up something from Taco Bell"He said looking at me.

"Sure I'll have two burritos"I said smiling.

"I'll have the same thing."Nicole replied.

He nodded and left the room,I have to say he had a pretty nice butt.

"Sam quit staring at my cousin's butt"She said throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm not" I denied blushing.

Nicole and I done each others hair and makeup and took some photos and put them on facebook the time we were done Derek was back with our food.

"Great I'm starving."She said Derek handing her the food.

We digged in and ate everything,we were now full.

Eight had arrived and Derek offered to take me home

"Sam I'll see you tomorrow at school."She said giving me a hug goodbye"Don't do anything I wouldn't"She teased.

Derek and I left and we were now in the car.

"So how did you and Nicole meet"?He asked.

"I befriended her on the first day and we have History class together."I replied looking straight at him.

"Thats nice." He now had pulled up in my driveway.

"Thanks for the ride" I said taking my seatbelt off.

"No problem"He said leaning in.

Our lips met but the kiss only lasted seconds.

"Bye"

I went up in my room and got a shower and went to bed.

(Nicole's pov)

After Sam had left I had gotten a shower and watched TV for a little bit.I wonder what has gotten in to Derek he never is this flirty with a girl,it must be a werewolf thing.I saw Stiles today in class and he is just so cute im probably not his type.i heard Derek come in the front door.I hurried up and pretended i was asleep He never came in and I finally fell asleep dreaming of Stiles.

(Derek pov)

I don't know what has gotten in me,I really like Sam she is so pretty and smart.i might ask her out on a date.I went up and went to bed I heard Nicole's steady heartbeat as i past her room.

Tbc Next chapter Stiles and Nicole talk


End file.
